


Motel Room Blues

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed is a Mess, M/M, Motel room, Prostitution, Rain, Repressed Gavin Reed, Repression, Revenge, Sex Worker Gavin Reed, Smoking, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Sex, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: It's been over a year since the successful deviant revolution changed everything and androids received basic human rights. Gavin's been fired from the DPD for bullying Connor one too many times, and his entire life has collapsed with the loss of his dream career. He's turning tricks at a local motel, sucking dicks just to afford food and medicine.Nines is a newly deviant android who doesn't know how to approach human relationships, and Gavin is about to service his first android client - an experience that will open his eyes in more ways than one.





	Motel Room Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some 900Reed shenanigans, and this came out.
> 
> Just a heads up, there's trans Gavin in this and he does have vaginal sex, he talks about his dick and his front hole and his pussy, so if any of those terms bother you, the back button's right there. 
> 
> Also, Gavin's a sex worker and I make zero judgements about it, he's doing it of his own free will and that's the only thing I care about when it comes to sex work.

A low rumble of thunder rolled in off the lake, the spring storm relentless as it passed through Detroit. Heavy rain beat against the sidewalk, reflecting the neon VACANCIES sign in the motel's office window. Automatic vehicles sped by on the nearby highway, their headlights blinding in the darkness. Now and then one turned into the lot, but most stopped for a few moments before heading back out, the humans using the motel's parking lot as a rest stop to stretch their legs.

Gavin Reed smoked a cigarette as he leaned against the wall, watching the raindrops drip from the awning onto the tarmac. Another quiet night, most likely. Gavin hated quiet nights. They made him think about the litany of stupid mistakes that had gotten him dismissed from his dream career. His list of regrets grew longer by the day, but it had all started with Connor. His antagonism towards the android had all spawned from the fear that the RK800 model was there to replace him, and it had become a self-fulfilling prophecy in the end.

He'd had an excuse for trying to shoot Connor in the evidence room, but there was nothing he could say or do to excuse the fact that he'd been nothing short of a bully to the fully deviant android once he'd come back to work after the revolution. Connor scared him, and instead of processing those feelings like a normal human being, he'd acted out on them day after day, until Connor filed a formal complaint and Gavin was disciplined. It should have stopped there, but Gavin had only grown more incensed until his petty exploits had drawn Hank's ire as well. What had started with coffee had ended in a full-blown fistfight with guns drawn.

He should have known better. Hank was a loyal friend, a bear when it came to protecting the people he cared about. Gavin had baited him by treating Connor as less than human, and Hank had been swift and merciless in digging up every bit of dirt he could find on Gavin. It was all minor shit Hank no doubt partook in as well—illegal gambling, a few drugs, a little bribery—but it had been enough to get him kicked off the force when Hank had presented the evidence to Fowler and made his recommendation. Gavin hated him for going to such lengths to protect his little android pet, but he supposed he would have been just as protective of his partner if anyone had been able to stand him for more than a week.

The android was Detective Connor now, he'd heard, but he no longer had the energy to feel bitter about it. He'd spent so much strength on his feud with Connor that he'd neglected to take care of his own life, and losing his job had been like having the rug pulled from under him. He got behind on rent and was evicted from his apartment. While living at this cheap motel, he ran out of testosterone, and that was when he'd sucked his first dick for fifty bucks so he could afford the scrip.

He wasn't gay, he was just going through a rough patch—and yet the dick on his tongue hadn't been as unpleasant as he'd imagined. He'd kinda liked the way he could take it deep enough to make the man lose his composure. The dude was some trucker hauling a load from North Carolina he'd never see again, but all in all, he'd enjoyed the experience. His clients hadn't all been like that, but turning tricks was a better job than trying to perform some mundane task in a factory. He liked sex, and he was good at it. If he couldn't be a cop, then this was the next best thing. Sometimes he even let them fuck him, if he liked them enough.

A sleek auto-driving taxi pulled into the lot and Gavin heard its door slide open. The taxi gave its occupant the usual canned goodbye and drove off. Gavin dropped his cigarette and crushed it beneath his boot, smiling at the stranger as he stepped underneath the shelter of the awning. 

The man had short brown hair and slate-grey eyes, and when he turned to look at Gavin, his heart constricted in his chest. He looked just like Connor—a meaner, harder version of him, but still that same familiar face. The LED flickering yellow on his temple confirmed that he was an android. Gavin's eyes narrowed as he saw the black and white jacket, still with the android armband attached and the lettering on the back. What kind of androids even wore those anymore? The lettering on the front displayed his model number—RK900—and Gavin nodded. Same model line as Connor. Made sense why they looked so similar.

The android immediately looked away from Gavin and gazed back towards the office. The little bell chimed as the android opened the door, and Gavin rolled his eyes. They all thought they were too good for humans, that was the problem. They'd been alive five minutes and they loved to lord over humans that they were superior in every way. Gavin reached into his pocket for his cigarette packet and realized as he pulled it out that there was nothing left inside but his lighter. If he wanted another pack and something to eat today, he needed a customer. This fucking android was his best bet, as much as he loathed the concept of sucking android dick. He'd never done it and he'd hoped he'd never have to, but it was late and the chances of someone else coming around were getting pretty slim.

Gavin waited for the android to come out from the office with a key in his hand.

"Hey," Gavin said.

"Hello," the android replied. He was about to walk away and Gavin realized he was losing him already. Was this stupid tin can really that dense that he didn't know what Gavin was offering?

"I'll give you oral for fifty bucks." That got the android's attention. He snapped his head to look at Gavin, eyeing him up and down. Gavin wasn't sure if the android was preconstructing ways to punch his lights out or picturing Gavin's mouth on him. Usually Gavin could tell if someone was interested or not, but this guy had to be on his way to a professional poker tournament with that expression.

"You are offering sexual contact for a sum of money… That is an illegal act." Nines voice was deep and flat, giving Gavin no hints as to his intent.

Gavin's eyes rolled back in his head. "No fuckin' shit, genius. The question is, do you want it?"

"The act of putting one's mouth on sexual organs is supposed to be a pleasurable act."

"Yeah, what are you gettin' at? You've never done it before? You one of those models who ain't equipped for it or somethin'?"

"I am fully functional, equipped with the approximation of a male penis," the android explained. "However, I have never had the opportunity for sexual congress. I only recently awakened from stasis at the CyberLife R&D Facility as a deviant android."

Gavin bit back a line about not needing the tin can's backstory, knowing he needed to utilize his charm if he was going to satisfy the gnawing hunger in his gut tonight. "So lemme show you. Fifty bucks is nothing to a guy like you, I'm sure."

The android reached into his crisp jacket and pulled out an equally pristine fifty dollar bill. He pressed it between his fingers and offered it to Gavin, who snatched it from his grip with a mixture of relief and annoyance. This android might be new at life, but he needed to learn some goddamn discretion if he was gonna go around soliciting.

Gavin led the android to his room and shut the door behind him, locking it and engaging the chain and deadbolt so they wouldn't be disturbed. He knew all the rooms in this shitty little motel by heart, but the one he now called home had squeaky bedsprings. He recalled the big man who'd looked a little like Hank plowing him into the mattress as he screamed into the pillows last week. That guy's big dick had almost split him in two, but he'd actually gotten to cum for once, and the money had been enough to last for a few days.

He doubted he was letting this plastic fucker anywhere near his holes. He'd suck him off and send him on his way. The fact that he looked way too much like Connor disturbed him, and yet oddly aroused him at the same time. Hank had once accused him of having a thing for Connor, and he hated to admit that perhaps the prick was right.

"What do I do?" The RK900 android stood stiffly in the middle of the room, and Gavin scoffed a little, a smirk crossing his lips at the thought that this million-dollar machine was asking for his commands.

"Remove your pants and show me what you've got," Gavin instructed. The android unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, pushing his pants down to reveal a pretty respectable erection. Maybe Gavin would fuck him after all. The idea of bouncing on this thing's plastic cock gave him a thrill he hadn't expected, and his own dick twitched in response, his pussy getting wet at the idea of this machine using him for his own pleasure.

Maybe his issues with Connor had gone a lot deeper than being afraid of the android stealing his job. He bit his lip, a wave of self-loathing crashing over him. "Sit down," he barked. The RK900 sat down on the end of the bed, spreading his legs, and Gavin had to admit he looked pretty damn good like that with his cock jutting up. Gavin gripped the base of his shaft and slipped his mouth over the glans, encouraged by the low groan the android let out. He tongued the area beneath the head, knowing by now that it seemed to be a sensitive spot for humans. He was rewarded with a gasp and his peripheral vision caught the android's fingers revealing the white plastic underneath as he gripped the mattress with excessive force.

Gavin drew back, and a line of drool connected his mouth to the android's cock. "That feel good?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

"Don't worry, you paid for a service. You're gonna get to cum soon enough." Gavin slid back onto the android's shaft, taking as much of it as he could. He gagged slightly before pulling back, knowing a lot of clients liked to hear him choke on their dicks. The RK900 seemed to have no special reaction to it, but Gavin did. His panties were soaked, the white cotton slick with need at the thought of choking on android cock.

He was learning a lot about himself lately, more than he'd ever thought possible. He'd considered himself a regular guy until he'd left the force—straight, vanilla—the only difference being that he had a T-dick instead of a cis dick and needed a shot every week. Nobody in the DPD had an inkling of the fact that he'd chosen the name Gavin himself. He'd been stealth for years, though people these days had largely stopped giving a shit anyway. It was 2039, and they were too busy railing against androids to give a crap about humans any more.

The android's hands rested on either side of Gavin's head, guiding him as he bobbed up and down on his dick. Gavin wished he'd use more force and make him take that length, but he wasn't the one calling the shots here. He'd been paid to service this android, and judging from the loud moans coming from the RK900's mouth, he was doing a pretty good job.

The android's balls tightened, his entire cock ramrod hard, and Gavin knew he was going to cum any second. He was fine with the android coming in his mouth. He wanted to swallow, maybe let a little dribble down his chin like he'd been trying to spit it out. The strong flavor of vanilla hit his tongue, and he chugged the RK900s cum like it was a latte from his favorite coffee place. The android let out a staticky moan, his cock jerking and thrusting a little into Gavin's mouth as he spent. Gavin sucked the remainder of his cum out of him and let the android's cock slip from his mouth with a wet sound. It slapped on the android's thigh, and the robot gazed at him with a look that could only be described as surprise.

"I did not expect it to be so… gratifying," 900 explained.

"We're just gettin' started, Nines. I can show you way better things if you got the money."

"Nines?"

"Your model number is 900, so Nines. Unless there's somethin' else you'd rather I call you?" The vanilla flavor faded from his tastebuds, and Gavin realized he'd sit and suck this android's cock all night if he let him.

"Nines. I like that. The people at Jericho suggested 'Richard' and 'Conrad'. I've tried both, but neither name felt right." The android's LED spun a steady yellow. "How much?"

"Depends what you're lookin' for." Gavin unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, showing off his pussy and respectably-sized T-dick before stepping out of them. "You wanna fuck my front hole, it's a hundred. Same for anal. Two if you wanna cum inside, but I'll waive that for you seein' as you're an android and can't cause any problems. Three if you want any weird shit."

"Weird shit?" Nines blinked. "I'm not certain I understand."

"Some guy couple weeks ago paid three hundred just to piss on me. Didn't even wanna fuck afterwards." Gavin shrugged. "I don't suppose androids piss at all, but you know what I mean. The kinky stuff."

"I am beginning to learn a lot about human sexual quirks," Nines said. "This session has been very informative." He reached forward to touch Gavin, but Gavin backed up and shook his head. 

"Not without the money, sweetheart. I might be warming up to you, but I gotta eat, same as anyone else."

Nines reached inside his jacket and pulled out two fifty-dollar bills. Gavin hoped the fast food place nearby wasn't gonna be a pain about taking fifties that looked hot off the press. "Which hole would you prefer?"

"You're the customer," Gavin said. "Gonna need lube either way, but I've got some." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small bottle. He set it down on a nearby dresser and shucked his jacket and shirt, revealing his hairy chest and his top surgery scars to the light. He grabbed the lube and haded it to Nines before moving closer. 

He climbed onto Nines' lap, rubbing his dick against Nines' quickly stiffening erection. Nines gasped as he rubbed his slit against him, and Gavin couldn't wait to get fucked by that plastic dick. He hadn't been this eager for a client at all this week, but Nines' seeming inexperience coupled with the fact Gavin was enjoying the prospect of being fucked by an android was driving him wild.

Nines spread some of the lube onto his fingers and gently probed Gavin's pussy. Gavin threw his head back and gasped as Nines' plastic fingers sank into him, prepping him. Gavin rode them, eager to finish up the prep and get fucked already.

Nines seemed to share a similar urgency. He slicked up his cock, angling the head at Gavin's front hole without moving from the edge of the bed. Gavin realized with a shiver of anticipation that he was going to get fucked in Nines' lap like this. He gasped as Nines slipped into him, reaching down to rub his own dick as his body adjusted to having Nines inside. He groaned into the android's shoulder and Nines waited a moment once he was fully seated.

"Please." Gavin was aware he was in no position to be making demands, but he needed Nines to fuck him, to use him like the human sex toy he was. Suddenly human clients seemed boring. He wanted more of this. He wondered if there were other androids out there who might be looking for a human partner to show them the ropes for the right price.

Nines didn't go easy. He gripped Gavin's hips and thrust upward, moving Gavin on his dick, keeping him steady. Gavin could only manage guttural groans as Nines fucked him hard and fast, giving him everything he'd wanted for so long. Fuck, he owed Connor an apology if he ever saw him again. Maybe a blowjob too, if Hank hadn't moved in on that pretty boy by now.

"Oh, fuck!" Gavin gasped as Nines hammered into him, incapable of coherent thoughts as his cock rammed into him over and over. Nines bit his lip as he unloaded into Gavin, his LED flashing red as he came inside. Nines moved one hand off his hip now they were no longer moving and rubbed Gavin's dick until he came, still with Nines' cock splitting him open. He squeezed around the hard dick, wondering if androids had the power to keep themselves hard at will.

"You appear to have enjoyed that as much as I did," Nines said. He eased Gavin off him and helped him to stand. "I am afraid I'll have to leave. I must clean, run a diagnostic, and make myself presentable to begin my new job in the morning."

"New job? Where at?" Gavin asked. He hated small talk with clients, but it could lead to repeat encounters and he wanted to turn Nines into a frequent customer.

"The Detroit Police Department. I've been hired as a homicide detective." Nines zipped up his jeans and dusted down his jacket as Gavin stood rooted to the spot. Gavin tried to speak, but no words came out, just a tiny, dry gasp. He had been replaced. By this android. He reached out to grab Nines' arm and say something—anything—but he clawed at thin air as Nines unhooked the chain and slid the deadbolt back, opening the door a crack. The smell and sound of rain assaulted Gavin, reminding him that he was trapped here in this shitty little motel while this android was headed for a career after just being woken up. 

The android turned back to look at him, cocking his head slightly. "Did you not wonder why an android was renting a motel room, when we have no need for sleep?" Gavin had not. It hadn't even crossed his mind. Considering it now, it seemed like a ridiculous waste of money for an android to rent a hotel room just to wash up. Unless Nines had come here on purpose. Unless Nines had come here for him.

"Connor sends his regards, Gavin," Nines slipped through the gap, and with a click, the door closed behind him. Gavin stood dumbfounded and slack-jawed in the low light. Android cum leaked from his hole and trickled down his leg, and Gavin realized that Connor had gotten in one last laugh at his expense.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin Reed got his, and yet I felt sorry for him in the end. It doesn't excuse his actions, but he had his reasons. If only he hadn't repressed his desire for Connor, maybe things would have turned out differently...
> 
> I know people generally prefer trans Gavin to be the "nice" fanon Gavin, not the canon bully but fuck that? We're not all saints you know!
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
